


Sorpresas que trae la vida

by Windprideprimeyaoi



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alpha Ironhide, Alpha Judy, Alpha Megatron, Alpha Mikaela, Alpha Optimus, Alpha Trent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Ratchet, Beta Ron, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Omega Sam, Omega Will, Possibly Mpreg, maybe not mpreg, who knows - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windprideprimeyaoi/pseuds/Windprideprimeyaoi
Summary: Sam nunca se ha preocupado de su segundo género, estaba seguro de que sería un Beta, sus padres por el contrario siempre han sido unos paranoicos, quizá porque le han estado ocultando algo. Aunque todo ese drama queda interrumpido por unos robots alienígenas que buscan las gafas de su tatara-abuelo y lo involucran en una guerra que amenaza la existencia de la raza humana, así que es normal olvidarse de que resulta ser un Omega y que siente cosquilleos cuando mira a cierto robot, aunque esos cosquilleos también aparezcan cuando mira al malvado robot que va a destruirlos a todos, en este caso prefiere pensar que son escalofríos del puro miedo que siente. Sin embargo, el segundo género de Sam no va a tardar en volver a llamar su atención y por supuesto, a traerle más problemas que a cualquier otro Omega en la existencia.Como ya se sabe, la vida pone muchos obstáculos en el camino y no todos son fáciles de superar, pero el final feliz puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina, solo queda alcanzarlo.





	Sorpresas que trae la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeeeno. Aquí traigo el primer fanfic que escribo, espero que guste y si hay fallos o cualquier cosa os parece extraña no dudéis es dejar un comentario que me ayude a mejorar mi escritura (algo que agradecería mucho la verdad). También, lo más probable es que tenga que hacer arreglos, principalmente porque aún no se como subir bien los trabajos, pero ya iré aprendiendo ^^
> 
> Como es el primero, lo dedico a todos los obsesionados con los Transformers (hay muchos y me encantan^^), así que espero que la trama os parezca interesante, sobre todo por la dinámica A/B/O de la que creo no hay muchos en este fandom.
> 
> ¡DISFRUTADLO! :) :)
> 
> //////////////////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> "hablar"  
>  _'pensamientos'_  
>  **"en negrita"** hablar por el enlace Autobot/Decepticon

CAPITULO 1

Sam estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas pasando por todo el caos solo pensando en llegar al lado que William Lennox le había dicho. Pero era una tarea más fácil de decir que hacer que tenía que esquivar personas, coches y explosiones sin poder parar ni un segundo. Ratchet y Ironhide hacían lo que podían para protegerse, disparando con todo lo que tenían, hasta que el fuego engañaba a los superó. Pero Sam no paró, incluso cuando el cubo dio vida a algunas máquinas de alrededor, pero me quedé corriendo hasta la última vez, pero esa sensación de logro se convirtió rápidamente en la súbita entrada de Megatron destrozando la pared. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo se detuvo, Sam sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y en lo más profundo de su alma aunque no sabía si era de miedo o alegría, descartó la segunda opción que ya no era posible y con toda la fuerza que podía reunir aparte de la imagen a la azotea y poder poner el cubo a salvo de los Decepticons. Para Megatron ese momento fue muy extraño, nunca había sentido nada igual con nadie, su chispa no dejaba de latir, como para llegar al chico, vio como el humano salió corriendo llenando el cubo y su oportunidad para gobernar sobre el universo, no queriendo ni reconocer esas extrañas emociones ni perder su oportunidad de destruir los Autobots, reunió toda la ira que pudo y fue tras el muchacho. descartó la segunda opción que ya no era posible y con toda la fuerza que podía reunir apartó la mirada y lo siguió corriendo para llegar a la azotea y poder poner el cubo a salvo de los Decepticons. Para Megatron ese momento fue muy extraño, nunca había sentido nada igual con nadie, su chispa no dejaba de latir, como para llegar al chico, vio como el humano salió corriendo llenando el cubo y su oportunidad para gobernar sobre el universo, no queriendo ni reconocer esas extrañas emociones ni perder su oportunidad de destruir los Autobots, reunió toda la ira que pudo y fue tras el muchacho. descartó la segunda opción que ya no era posible y con toda la fuerza que podía reunir apartó la mirada y lo siguió corriendo para llegar a la azotea y poder poner el cubo a salvo de los Decepticons. Para Megatron ese momento fue muy extraño, nunca había sentido nada igual con nadie, su chispa no dejaba de latir, como para llegar al chico, vio como el humano salió corriendo llenando el cubo y su oportunidad para gobernar sobre el universo, no queriendo ni reconocer esas extrañas emociones ni perder su oportunidad de destruir los Autobots, reunió toda la ira que pudo y fue tras el muchacho.

"Puedo olerte saco de carne, entrégame el cubo y quizás te dejes vivir".

Justo al terminar de hablar atravesó el techo casi atrapando al humano.

_'Humanos escurridizos, que tienen una correa para que no puedan alejarse de su amo'_. Megatron sonrió por ese pensamiento, la idea de tener al chico controlado era muy tentadora.

Puede sentir como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas que hacía más sueño que nunca y con la muerte en los talones que podía dejar de sentir que su sangre ardiera.

Cuando por fin llegó a la azotea encendió la bengala para que el helicóptero lo viese. El helicóptero apareció y Sam estaba a punto de darle el cubo para terminar con todo esto, cuando se dio cuenta de Starscream disparando un misil. Al momento siguiente el helicóptero no pudo mantener en el aire por el impacto y comenzó a caer, esto dejó a Sam en una situación bastante peligrosa teniendo en cuenta que no tenía escapatoria porque Megatron había decidido aparecer justo en ese momento acorralándolo en una de las esquinas .

"¡Dame el cubo chico!"

"¡Jamás!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sam no iba a rendirse por muy asustado que estuviese, después de todo el lema de su familia era 'Sin sacrifico no hay victoria'. Acabó aferrándose por la parte exterior de la estatua que se encontraba en la esquina rezando a todas las deidades para no acabar hecho puré en el suelo.

"¡Sam! ¡Aguanta, voy para allá!

Optimus se dirigía lo más rápido posible al edificio, no podía dejar que Sam muriese, ese pequeño humano se había vuelto muy importante para los Autobots, para él, lo salvaría a toda costa y no dejaría que ningún daño viniera a su muchacho sí, SU, su chispa ya había elegido a su compañero y no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, ni siquiera el cubo era tan importante, sólo Sam importaba.

Sam no podía creer el alivio que le dio escuchar a Optimus, pensó que Megatron lo había matado en su pelea anterior pero al parecer hacía falta mucho más para matar a un Prime. En cambio Megatron solo deseaba que Optimus se hubiese quedado donde estaba, debería haber acabado con él cuando tuvo oportunidad, ahora vendría a quitarle el cubo y a alejarlo del pequeño humano que quería domesticar. La ira que sentía era tal que atacó en una rabia ciega rompiendo el suelo que mantenía a la estatua haciendo que Sam empezara a caer sin ninguna forma de ponerse a salvo. Megatron intento agarrarlo pero no lo consiguió. Cuando Sam vio que no lo había atrapado supo que así es como iba a morir, solo podía pensar en sus padres, en Mikaela, en Will y los soldados y, sobretodo, en los Autobots y todo lo que habían vivido en tan poco tiempo. De repente sintió un golpe que recorrió todo su cuerpo deteniendo sus pensamientos. Alzando la vista se encontró con unos ópticos del azul más increíble, Optimus había logrado cogerlo al escalar el edificio y ahora bajaba para ponerlo a salvo.

"Te tengo chico, no te preocupes no dejaré que te hagas daño."

Por alguna razón esas palabras le hicieron sonrojar. Sam ya había notado que había desarrollado sentimientos por el líder Autobot desde el momento en que se conocieron en el callejón, había sentido algo muy fuerte en el mismo instante en el que se miraron a los ojos, como si algo los uniese de una forma muy profunda, y aunque se olvido de todo eso por la adrenalina del momento esas palabras le habían hecho recordar.

Mientras bajaban Megatron observó la interacción de ambos y no pudo evitar sentir celos de Optimus.

_'¡Qué demonios hacia mirándolo con tanta adoración! ¡Ese humano era suyo!'_

Sin poder quedarse sin hacer nada se lanzó de la azotea y aterrizó en la calle creando un gran temblor.

"¡Prime! ¡Dámelo!"

Optimus creyendo que se refería al cubo puso a Sam en el suelo y le susurró que guardase el cubo y se escondiera. Viendo que Sam obedeció se elevó y se enfrentó a Megatron.

"¡Nunca tendrás el cubo Megatron, no dejaré que uses su poder para dañar a los humanos!"

Desenvainando sus cuchillas y colocándose su máscara de batalla se preparó para la pelea. Esperaba una respuesta de vuelta de Megatron pero éste lo único que hizo fue empezar a reírse, al cabo de unos segundos paró y se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa siniestra.

"¿El cubo? Es cierto que lo quiero pero ahora hay algo más que me ha llamado la atención y te daré una pista de lo que es...Prime, lo miras como si fuera lo más maravilloso que has visto en vorns." dijo con una malvada sonrisa llena de sus afilados dientes.

Aprovechando la sorpresa de Optimus se lanzó al ataque consiguiendo darle varios golpes, uno de ellos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Optimus se estrellase contra el edificio que había detrás dejándolo aturdido. Megatron viendo que Optimus tardaría un poco en recuperarse decidió ir tras el humano.

Sam había estado observando lo que ocurría entre los dos líderes aunque no podía escuchar todo lo que decían pero parecía que lo que Megatron le había dicho a Optimus le había afectado ya que bajo la guardia y recibió un buen golpe. Cuando miró a Megatron se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando y viendo que el líder Autobot no se iba a levantar en el corto plazo decidió lo más lógico para hacer...correr.  
Megatron observó como el ser humano salió corriendo y con una sonrisa fue detrás de él, esta vez no se escaparía y si además conseguía el cubo sería una victoria muy dulce sobre los Autobots.

Sam no paraba de correr incluso cuando sentía sus piernas arder del esfuerzo, quería conseguirle a Optimus el tiempo que necesitaba para recuperarse y darle lo suyo a Megatron, pero había un pequeño problema, la mayoría de las calles estaban bloqueadas por escombros de las peleas y las que estaban libres de ellos eran escenarios de peleas con grandes explosiones y disparos que lo más probable lo matasen en cuanto pasara corriendo. Así que sin saber muy bien a donde ir decidió meterse en uno de los callejones, esperando que tuviese una salida a una calle paralela. Por desgracia parecía que su suerte se había acabado porque en cuanto avanzo un poco en el callejón se encontró con un muro imposible de traspasar o saltar. Maldiciendo su suerte se giro para intentar otro callejón pero se encontró cara a cara con un sonriente Megatron, y a decir verdad su sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno para él.

"Mierda..." susurró.

Megatron no podía evitar sonreír mientras perseguía al muchacho y más aún cuando vio que se metió en un callejón sin salida, cuando se puso entre él y su vía de escape disfrutó en gran cantidad la expresión de miedo e impotencia que mostraba, y más aún le agradó el fuego de coraje que seguía en su mirada incluso estando en su situación. Seguramente pensaba que lo iba a matar, pero oh...que equivocado estaba, matarlo era lo último que pensaba hacer.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras el resto de los Autobots junto con los soldados humanos seguían combatiendo a los Decepticons. Bumblebee y Jazz habían sido gravemente heridos, quedando Jazz en estasis por el intento de Megatron de partirlo en dos y Bee había perdido ambas piernas, aunque con la ayuda de Mikaela que lo había enganchado a una grúa consiguió volver a la batalla y ayudar a Ratchet y Ironhide contra Brawl.  
La pelea estaba siendo difícil teniendo en cuenta que Starscream les disparaba desde el cielo complicando la batalla en tierra.

"¡Bumblebee encárgate de mantener a raya a Starscream, Ratchet y yo intentaremos desactivar a Brawl!" grito Ironhide por encima de las explosiones mientras continuaba disparando.

"¡Ironhide los soldados humanos podrían estar en problemas, se están ocupando de Blackout, es un oponente formidable sobre todo ahora que Megatron ha vuelto al mando!" aunque Ratchet los acabase de conocer se preocupa por ellos y más aún después de aprender lo fácil que era herir a un humano, eran unas formas de vida muy indefensas, y él como médico tenía el deber de mirar por ellos.

"¡Por mucho que queramos ayudarlos tendrán que aguantar todo lo que puedan hasta que nos ocupemos de la situación aquí!"

Sabiendo que Ironhide tenía razón volvió a concentrarse en disparar e intentar acabar lo más pronto posible con el decepticon para ir con los humanos. Bumblebee también estaba preocupado por los humanos y más aún de Sam, ese pequeño humano se había convertido rápidamente en un gran aliado pero sobretodo en un amigo que ya había demostrado que se preocupaba por ellos, solo esperaba que hubiese logrado poner el cubo a salvo y a él mismo también, después de todo como su guardián era lo que más deseaba para su cargo, su seguridad y felicidad.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Brawl no podía estar más eufórico, no sólo Megatron había regresado para comandar a los Decepticons sino que estaban a punto de conseguir el cubo y de deshacerse de los Autobobos, ¡y encima el podía pelear hasta hartarse! Aunque esos malditos de Ironhide y Ratchet se lo estaban poniendo difícil, ¡es que no podían dejarse matar!

Estaban empezando a cabrearlo y un Brawl cabreado no era nada bueno, pero para nuestros Autobots era una oportunidad para derrotarlo aprovechando que se dejaba llevar por la ira. De esta forma en un ataque conjunto consiguieron herirlo de gravedad dejándolo en estasis, el último pensamiento de Brawl fue una sarta de maldiciones hacia los Autobots.

Sabiendo que Brawl ya no sería un problema Ironhide, Ratchet y junto con Mikaela fueron a ayudar a los soldados, esperando llegar a tiempo.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En la batalla que mantenían los soldados y Blackout la situación era desfavorable para el lado humano ya que no tenían ni las armas ni la munición que traspasase la armadura de estos seres, la única forma de hacerles algún daño era dispararles en la zona del pecho, según el robot llamado Ironhide si las balas se colaban entre los espacios de la armadura causarían bastante daño. La cuestión era como iban a conseguir eso teniendo en cuenta que el maldito robot no dejaba de dispararles, lo único que podían hacer era esconderse en los edificios.  
"¡Will hay que hacer algo porque este robot no parece que vaya a parase a charlar con nosotros!"

"¡No me digas Epps, creo que claramente está intentando matarnos! ¡Así que empieza a dar ideas o no saldremos de aquí viv...!"

Justo cuando iba a acabar la frase Will se dio cuenta de una moto tirada a unos metros en la calle y una idea le vino a la cabeza y sonrió.

"¡Esa sonrisa significa que estás a punto de hacer una locura y no sé si es momento para una Will!"

"¡Bueno es hacer una locura o dejar que nos maté y no sabemos cuándo llegarán los Autobots a ayudarnos, no podemos esperar más!"

Epps sabía que no podrían aguantar mucho más por eso decidió confiar en Will, como cada vez que habían luchado juntos sabía que no dejaría que ninguno de sus hombres muriese, no si podía evitarlo.

"¡Entonces a que esperamos!" Sonriendo como un loco escuchó el plan de Will. Primero todo el equipo distraería al Decepticon mientras Will llegaba a la moto, una vez que llegase tendría que pasarse por debajo de sus piernas y dispararle toda la munición directamente al pecho mientras los demás continuaban disparándole. No perdieron más tiempo y comenzaron con el plan.

Mientras los soldados habían estado escondidos y planeando su asalto, Blackout se estaba tomando con calma está pelea, después de todo eran unos insignificantes insectos contra los que se enfrentaba, insectos que pagarían por haber tenido congelado a su líder e intentar llevarse el cubo.

"Insectos a llegado vuestra hora." Se preparó para disparar contra el edificio en el que se escondían, pero justo antes de hacerlo los humanos atacaron. No esperando el ataque atrasó su disparo y le dio la oportunidad a Will de llegar a la moto y dirigirse hacia Blackout. El decepticon ahora con más rabia iba a volver a disparar cuando escucho un grito de batalla, al girarse para descubrir quien había gritado permitió que Will se colase entre sus piernas derrapando por el suelo con la moto mientras le disparaba ráfaga tras ráfaga de balas en el pecho y los demás soldados continuaban su ataque. La combinación de ambos ataques consiguió herir bastante a Blackout provocando que sus sistemas sobre cargasen y entrará en la estasis.

Habiendo neutralizado al enemigo los soldados pudieron relajarse pero eso duró poco ya que enseguida escucharon más ruido de motores, preparándose para otra pelea esperaron a ver por donde aparecería el enemigo. El alivio los inundó cuando se dieron cuenta que eran los Autobots.

"Menos mal que sois vosotros, creíamos que eran más decepticons." Dijo Will bajando el arma.

"¿Estáis todos bien?" Preguntó Mikaela mientras salía de la grúa con la que había transportado a Bumblebee.

"Sí, aunque a Will por poco lo matan con su locura de plan." Will sólo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras miraba a Epps que sonreía con cariño a su hermano de armas.

Mientras toda esa conversación ocurría Ratchet ya había escaneado a cada humano y salvo uno o dos los demás sólo tenían rasguños o heridas superficiales, los humanos eran más resistentes de lo que creían. Ironhide también se había asegurado que estaban bien, sobretodo el soldado llamado Will, ese humano era un gran guerrero si había conseguido causar tal herida a un decepticon y más si ese decepticon era Blackout. Ahora debían de reunirse con Optimus, desde que en la autopista entró en combate con Bonecrusher y de su llegada a la batalla de Mission City no había contactado con ellos, confiaba en su líder y en sus capacidades pero a Megatron le gustaba jugar sucio y aprovechar todas las oportunidades para acabar con su enemigo, sin contar sus habilidades como guerrero, era un oponente formidable a tener en cuenta. También tenían que averiguar si el humano había conseguido poner a salvo el Allspark, aunque lo poco que vio de lo que ocurría en la azotea no le daba muy buenas sensaciones.

"Bien, escuchad, los soldados en mejores condiciones me acompañarán a buscar a Optimus y al chico, Ratchet tu quédate con los humanos y asegúrate de curar sus heridas. Será mejor que volváis junto a Jazz será el sitio más seguro. ¡Si habéis entendido todo en marcha!" Con eso cada grupo empezó a moverse. Lo que ninguno había notado era que durante todo el rato habían sido vigilados por Starscream, el cual al ver que la situación de los decepticons ya no estaba a favor había decidido "retirarse" para observar la situación e informar a Megatron, algo que iba a hacer de inmediato. Transformándose se dirigió hacia su líder a toda velocidad, sería mejor que huyeran está vez o todos serían eliminados.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En el callejón donde se encontraban Sam y Megatron la situación no podía ser más tensa para el humano y más divertida para el líder decepticon, Sam había retrocedido hasta el muro, acción que no le servía de mucho para escapar ya que Megatron podía llegar a él sin ningún problema, y Megatron simplemente se había colocado de forma que el muchacho no pudiese colarse entre sus pedes.

_'¡Demonios! ¿Qué hago? no puedo escapar'_ pensó Sam sintiendo que su genial plan de darle tiempo a Optimus no estaba saliendo bien.  
"Vamos chico ven aquí y entrégame el cubo, no tienes escapatoria." En la voz de Megatron se podía escuchar un ronroneo como un gato que sabe que va a conseguir su presa.

"¡No!" Gritó Sam con determinación aún sabiendo que poco iba a hacer cabreando al decepticon.

Aunque Megatron admiraba la voluntad y el coraje del humano no pudo contener la rabia de que el chico no quisiera entregarse, el recuerdo de antes de como se miraban Optimus y Sam fue suficiente para que terminase de perder el control y con una rapidez sorprendente para alguien de su tamaño atrapó a Sam en un puño. Sam sólo pudo soltar un chillido sorprendido por la acción.

Ahora que tenía al humano literalmente en su mano su humor se levantó y no pudo, ni quiso, evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su cara. El chico se retorcía sin parar intentando escapar, cosa imposible para una pequeña cosita como él, pero era divertido verlo intentándolo. Megatron estaba disfrutando mientras observaba a su nueva mascota cuando escuchó el ruido de propulsores dirigiéndose hacia él. Normalmente no aguantaba al buscador pero teniendo en cuenta la situación no iba a dejar que le fastidiase el estado de ánimo. Poco tiempo después Starscream se transformó enfrente de él.

"Mi Señor, debemos marcharnos ahora, los autobots han conseguido vencernos y no tardarán en llegar."

"Es posible que hayan derrotado a mis soldados pero la victoria final es mía." dijo mientras mostraba al humano.

"Oh veo que ha capturado a la bolsa de carne de los autobots, y supongo que también tiene el Allspark en su poder, impresionante mi Señor. Los autobots sufrirán un gran golpe perdiendo a la vez el cubo y al blando, ¿cómo se deshará de él? Matarlo delante de ellos sería como dicen los humanos 'la guinda del pastel'." Starscream no dejaba de hablar sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le daba Megatron, el cual pensando en cómo era posible que el buscador consiguiera fastidiarle su buen humor en cuestión de segundos, lo agarró con su otra mano por el cuello.

"Lo que vaya a hacer con el humano es sólo de mi incumbencia y si vuelves a decir algo sobre su muerte es posible que no sea él el que vaya a morir, ¿lo comprendes Starscream?" dijo con voz fría y calmada mientras mantenía la sonrisa siniestra.

"Por supuesto mi Señor, no se me ocurriría desafiar sus ordenes y deseos, vivo para complacerte." Starscream intentaba hacerse lo más pequeño posible pero por dentro la rabia lo consumía. _'¡Es sólo un humano, por qué lo defiende, ni que tuviera sentimie-! ¡No es posible! Megatron enamorado de un carnoso... ¡Ni en broma! Pero si es así quizá pueda sacar provecho de esta nueva debilidad y por fin convertirme en el líder Supremo de los Decepticons. Sí, esta vez conseguiría acabar con Megatron.'_ Sin dejar de disculparse empezó a idear un plan para averiguar cómo podría aprovecharse de la situación.

Megatron cansado del parloteo del buscador centro su atención en su mascota, estaba bastante callado y lo miraba fijamente, debía estar sorprendido por su arrebato anterior cuando lo defendió de los planes de su muerte que Starscream estaba tramando. Siendo sinceros el mismo estaba sorprendido de su comportamiento, es posible que se hubiera encaprichado del humano pero no era esencial y los planes del buscador hubieran sido placenteros de ver, pero el sólo pensamiento de este humano muerto hacía que su chispa se encogiese. Pensaría en ello más tarde, ahora lo primordial era alejarse de los autobots y de esos soldados humanos y recuperarse en la base secreta de la que sus seguidores le habían informado, después de todo aún no estaba completamente reparado de la congelación, habían sido demasiados años en el hielo sumando los años de su encierro en esa presa, tardaría un poco en estar al 100% de su capacidad, pero esa tarea sería mucho más agradable con su nueva mascota, oh sí, muy agradable.

Sam aún estaba asimilando que se había dejado coger y encima ahora tenía que asimilar que Megatron le había defendido delante de otro decepticon y que no quería matarlo, ¡¿qué demonios pasaba?! Miro a Megatron intentado averiguar si estaba mintiendo pero no sabría decir si lo hacía o no, lo que si estaba seguro era que la sonrisa que le dirigía le daba escalofríos y no de los buenos.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras ocurría toda la conversación no muy lejos de ahí Optimus había logrado recuperarse y estaba listo para seguir peleando. Miro a su alrededor y cuando vio ningún peligro se levantó y contactó con su equipo.

**"Autobots informe de la situación."**

**"¿Optimus? Prime me alegra saber que sigues funcionando, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? Los demás decepticons están en estasis menos Starscream, ese cobarde se ha mantenido en el aire y después ha desaparecido, Jazz está grave pero Ratchet se está ocupando de él y Bumblebee ha perdido ambas piernas, nada que no se pueda arreglar. Los humanos también están a salvo, sólo unos pocos heridos de importancia, ahora mismo estoy yendo hacia tu posición con unos pocos de los soldados. ¿Qué ha pasado con Megatron y el cubo, está a salvo?"**

Durante el informe de Ironhide, Optimus empezó a moverse, tenía que encontrar a Sam y protegerlo. Las palabras de Megatron aún rondaban su procesador. Girando en una esquina se encontró al final de la calle a Megatron y su segundo al mando Starscream, y no le gustó nada ver que Megatron tenía en un puño a su Sam. Los tres se dieron cuenta de su presencia, Starscream se colocó en posición de batalla y Megatron perdió la sonrisa mientras que a Sam se le iluminados los ojos con esperanza.

"¡Prime!" gruñó Starscream apuntando a Optimus.

"¡Optimus!" gritó Sam. La alegría era evidente en su voz pero también lo era el miedo y la preocupación, eso no le gustó a Optimus.

"Parece que el gran Optimus Prime por fin se ha recuperado y se ha unido a nosotros en esta batalla." la malicia y la burla era bien palpable en su tono, pero lo que le llamó la atención a Optimus fue como escondió a Sam con su otra mano como si no quisiera que Optimus lo viese.

**"Ironhide he encontrado a Megatron y a Starscream. Tienen a Sam y al cubo, estas son mis coordenadas."**

**"Recibido Optimus, vamos para allá."**

Optimus esperaba que Ironhide no tardase mucho, tenía que ganar tiempo hasta que llegase, no podía enfrentarse a los dos decepticons sólo, no sin poner en peligro a Sam, y eso era algo que jamás haría.

“Devuélveme a Sam y el cubo Megatron, estás dañado y tus soldados han sido derrotados, será mejor que te rindas.”

“¿De verdad crees que nos vamos a rendir ahora que estamos a un paso de conquistar todo el universo? Además tenemos a la pequeña bolsa de carne como rehén, si no quieres que sufra será mejor que retrocedas, Prime.” Dijo Starscream con una sonrisa llena de sus dientes afilados.

Optimus se estaba quedando sin tiempo, si Ironhide no aparecía pronto perdería a Sam y los Decepticons ganarían. Optimus dirigió su mirada a Megatron, el cual estaba sonriendo, como si supiera que la victoria era suya. ¡No! Tenía que proteger este planeta y a sus habitantes, no podía dejar que la Tierra acabase como Cybertron, tenía que proteger a Sam, ese humano que había ganado su chispa con su valentía y determinación, el cual lo estaba dando todo en una guerra que nunca debió haber sido suya. No podía fallar y no dejaría que Megatron se lo arrebatase. Apretando los puños e irguiéndose en toda su estatura encaró a los dos decepticons.

“No lo repetiré una vez más, rendíos ahora.” La seriedad en la voz de Optimus era casi mortal provocando que a Megatron se le borrase la sonrisa y que Starscream retrocediera un paso.

**“Optimus estamos justo detrás de ti, solo tienes que dar la señal.”** La transmisión de Ironhide solo reafirmó su postura.

“Esa no es una opción, Prime.” La tensión del ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo y tanto los cybertronianos como el humano estaban en alerta total.

“Muy bien. **Ahora.** ” En un segundo Optimus desplegó su pistola y su espada y disparó a Megatron, a la vez que Ironhide salió y empezó a disparar junto con los soldados a Starscream.

Ambos decepticons no habían esperado el ataque y recibieron los proyectiles los cuales causaron algunos daños y empeoraron otros. Por la sorpresa del ataque Megatron aflojó el agarre sobre Sam permitiéndole sacar ambos brazos junto con el Allspark y aún estando con el corazón a mil Sam tenía muy claro que debía darle el cubo a Optimus. Tanto Megatron como Starscream se recuperaron de los golpes y empezaron a devolver el fuego, pero eran superados en número y podían notar los daños de la batalla en sus marcos, así que volvieron a su plan original, retirarse por el momento, ya volverían a destruir a los Autobots, solo tenían que asegurarse esta victoria.

**“Decepticons retirada.”** A la orden de su líder todos los decepticons que se habían quedado inconscientes despertaron y empezaron a retirarse, algunos con más quejas que otros.

Megatron disparó unos cuantos disparos más antes de lanzar a Sam hacia arriba provocando que soltara varios gritos, entre tanto Starscream había echado ya a volar, alejándose a toda velocidad. Megatron también empezó a transformarse para atrapar a Sam en su cabina y salir de allí con su premio.

“¡SAAAAM!” Optimus había empezado a correr en cuanto vio a Sam volar con la esperanza de atraparlo antes que Megatron. Sam al verlo se dio cuenta que esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de darle el cubo, así que con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir se lo lanzó, segundos después se encontraba dentro de la cabina de Megatron, aplastado contra el asiento por la velocidad que alcanzó en pocos segundos. Sam no podía mantenerse consciente y acabó desmayándose, sus últimos pensamientos fueron que había logrado chafarle el plan a los Decepticons y había protegido a su planeta y a los Autobots, a Optimus, el cual le pareció escuchar su voz. “¡¡NOOOOOO!!”

Megatron había visto como Sam había arrojado el Allspark y aunque saber que su victoria se había deslizado por sus dedos en el último momento, prefirió marcharse con la mitad del premio, después de todo Optimus parecía tener una debilidad por el chico. Con el humano ya asegurado en su interior despegó a toda velocidad, hizo una comprobación en el chico y se dio cuenta que estaba en estasis, eso lo ayudaría a que no supiese donde se encontraba la base y no pudiera avisar a nadie en caso de que lograse escapar, algo que él mismo se ocuparía de que no ocurriese.

En la calle donde se había producido la última confrontación se encontraba Optimus de rodillas sosteniendo el Allspark, intentado suprimir la rabia por su fracaso en proteger a Sam, levantándose y manteniendo su máscara de combate se reunió con Ironhide y ambos juntos con los soldados se dirigieron a la posición donde Ratchet estaba atendiendo a los heridos.

“Optimus, sé que no hemos podido rescatar al humano pero al menos los Decepticons no se han hecho con el Allspark y eso nos da una ventaja.” Ironhide intentaba consolar a su amigo, sabía que perder al muchacho había sido un duro golpe para él, demonios, incluso a él le afectaba, ese chico había calado hondo en cada uno de ellos y sabía que harían todo lo posible para recuperarlo.  
“Lo sé viejo amigo, pero eso no impide que sienta el peso de mi fracaso en mi chispa.”

Cuando llegaron a la zona donde se habían estacionado Ratchet y los soldados fueron recibidos con alegría y una rigurosa exploración de Ratchet y su amenaza de que si no lo dejaban curarles se enfrentarían a su llave y teniendo en cuenta el escalofrío de los humanos alguno ya se había enfrentado a ella.

“Optimus, Ironhide ¿qué ha pasado? Hace poco vimos a los decepticons abandonar la ciudad.” Todo el mundo prestó atención a la respuesta, querían saber si toda esta batalla sería solo el principio de algo aún mayor.

“En la parte positiva hemos recuperado el cubo, en la parte negativa los Decepticons han escapado y yo no he sido capaz d-.” Antes de que pudiese acabar Mikaela lo interrumpió. “¿Dónde está Sam? ¿No está con vosotros?” Bee también empezó a hacer chirridos y pitidos como preguntando lo mismo. Optimus sentía aún más peso en su chispa, no solo le había fallado a Sam sino a todos los que creían que lo mantendría a salvo. “Los Decepticons lo tienen, intenté llegar a él pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido, gracias a Sam hemos conseguido el cubo, su valentía es de admirar y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para traerlo de vuelta. Siento haber defraudado vuestra confianza Bumblebee y Mikaela.” Tanto Bee como Mikaela se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Mikaela lo rompió asegurándole a Optimus que no era su culpa y que todos juntos lograrían traerlo de vuelta, Bee también aseguró a su líder que la próxima vez darían su merecido a los malditos cons y poner a salvo a Sam. Ratchet y Ironhide colocaron una mano en cada hombro de Optimus dándole su apoyo, los soldados también se unieron dándole ánimos. Todas estas muestras de cariño aliviaron un poco su fracaso pero no estaría bien hasta que sintiese a Sam bien seguro contra su pecho donde su chispa podría bañarse en su presencia.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono dentro de unos de los coches de los soldados. Will fue a ver de quién se trataba, su rostro se volvió serio, después de unos minutos, colgó y fue a decirles las noticias a los demás.

“Era el General Morshower, quería que fuésemos a las afueras de la ciudad, ha enviado dos aviones de carga para recogernos y nos reunamos en Diego García, al parecer el gobierno quiere hablar con los Autobots.”

“Muy bien Autobots es hora de moverse, traeré mi tráiler para poder mover a Bumblebee y a Jazz. Capitán Lennox le encargo a sus soldados y a Mikaela.”

“Por supuesto Optimus, déjamelos a mí, si tengo algún problema solo tendré que decirle a Ironhide que los ponga firmes.” Will dijo sonriendo y echando una mirada a Ironhide, el cual le sonrió de vuelta. Optimus asintió y partió a recuperar su tráiler, quizá si tenían al gobierno de su lado con rapidez podrían ir a por Sam dentro de poco.

Minutos más tarde estaban todos listos para ir al punto de recogida para volar a la que sería su nueva base de operaciones en la Tierra.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Era ya de noche cuando Megatron y sus soldados llegaron a la base secreta de los Decepticons. Durante el viaje Starscream puso al corriente a Megatron de todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia, omitiendo sus intentos de hacerse con el control total de los Decepticons, claro está. Su base estaba oculta dentro de una montaña en mitad del desierto de Nevada, lo suficientemente lejos de las ciudades, de forma que ningún humano podría descubrirles. Era una base grande, sobretodo porque tenía que tener espacio para ocho cybertronianos de gran tamaño, pero además contaba con todo lo necesario para su comodidad, ya que parte de la base era la nave en la que habían viajado a la Tierra para encontrar a su líder – aunque a algunos (tosStarscreamtos) no les encantase la idea – y también por eso, la tecnología que manejaban les daba ventaja sobre sus enemigos y de esta forma los Autobots no podrían descubrir su ubicación, ya que contaban con dispositivos que ocultaban todas sus señales.

Entrando ya en la base fueron recibidos por Hook, que hacía de médico hasta que otro más cualificado pudiese realizar la tarea. Mandó a todos a la medbay para hacerles reparaciones y comprobar los daños, refunfuñando todo el camino de la cantidad de trabajo que iba a tener por la incompetencia con la que luchaban contra los Autobots. Megatron le ordenó a Barricade que llevase a todavía un inconsciente Sam a sus cuartos y bloquease la puerta y mientras se dirigía a la medbay le ordenó a Soundwave que siguiera vigilando las comunicaciones humanas por si averiguaban el siguiente movimiento de los Autobots. Con la mayor parte de las cosas controladas entró en la medbay para terminar con rapidez sus reparaciones y poder poner toda su atención en su pequeño invitado.

_‘Muy pronto pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, mi pequeña mascota’_ la siniestra sonrisa de Megatron desconcertaba a sus soldados, puesto que después de haber perdido el Allspark en el último segundo creían que su líder estallaría en gritos y golpearía a cualquiera que se le cruzase, pero si podían salvarse de ese escenario no se quejarían, quizá el encierro en hielo le había terminado de freír sus circuitos y había terminado enloqueciendo, no sabían y por ahora tampoco querían saber, en ese momento preferían concentrarse en recuperarse de los daños provocados por los malditos autobots y las bolsas de carne que habían resultado ser más resistentes de lo que aparentaban.

Mientras Starscream se había encerrado en su laboratorio pensando en nuevos planos que se podía descargar en Megatron, y si había observado bien lo ocurrido en Mission City el humano le ayudaría en gran medida. ¡Oh sí! Ya puede saborear su triunfo, la grandeza que traería a los Decepticons sería recordada durante millas de vorns y lo mejor de todo sería la caída del poderoso Megatron la causa de un simple humano.

**Author's Note:**

> Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. El segundo está casi acabado pero no creo que publique hasta que tenga un par más para ir con más tranquilidad, sobre todo porque estoy en la universidad y muchos sabemos como es eso.
> 
> Esta historia la acabaré, eso que no quepa duda, pero si he publicado esto es para tener una idea de mi nivel y si merece la pena seguir ahora o más adelante. Así que lo siento si alguien se queda con ganas de más, si hay bastantes comentarios que lo pidan quizá suba el segundo en menos tiempo, de esa forma todos contentos ; ). 
> 
> Y me despido ya de todos con una última cosa, si hay alguien al que se le ocurra un mejor título estoy dispuesta a aceptar las ideas que se os vallan ocurriendo ahora o conforme avance la historia (no me termina de gustar el título que tiene) y lo mencionaré para que se lleve su crédito. ¡Ahora sí! BYE.


End file.
